


Club and Couch

by danicoro



Series: Serendipity | himbo / historian [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danicoro/pseuds/danicoro
Summary: A night out at the club turns into a night in on the couch. Clothing (somewhat) optional.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Serendipity | himbo / historian [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983370
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Club and Couch

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot that explores a time during the development of Chris and Ellie's relationship where they were both clearly _in their feelings_ , but before they'd had a chance to really talk about them.

Bodies moved in time with the music, a familiar energy rippling through the throngs of people. A heavy bass line, punctuated by flashing lights and noise from the crowd. One song bled into the next, the beats matching the sway of her hips as they pressed against his body.

It was foreign and familiar, something he’d done at least a hundred times before—though maybe not with her. Hands on her hips, he leaned into her shoulder, the smell of jasmine faint on her skin. She reached for him, one hand touching his face, the other guiding his hand along the planes of her body. A body he had become quite familiar with.

She turned to face him on a beat, arms draping over his shoulders as they met eyes. Even in those platform stilettos, she was still dwarfed by him. He’d grown to like that. A lot.

Delicate fingers along his nape sent a frisson of pleasure up his spine. Pretty eyes, stormy green, invited him somewhere. Where? And then he found himself being led. He followed, letting her guide him through the crowds.

The volume of the club began to fade as they ventured down a narrow hallway. The bass still thrummed through the floor and walls, and in the distance, the sounds of idle chatter. She pushed him against the wall, which made him chuckle. When did she get so bold?

She craned up to kiss him, and he met her eagerly. Her hands drifted over his chest and belly in gestures that were anything but innocent. As she kissed him again, her touch drifted over the crotch of his trousers, and his breath caught. She hummed with a cheeky smile as she caressed him.

“May I?” She asked, breath warm against his mouth. He chuckled as he caught her lips in an all-too-brief kiss.

“Be my guest,” he answered. She hummed as her delicate hands caressed him through his shirt, working down his front as her kisses followed.

Heat coiled in his centre as she undid the fastening of his trousers, pushing them out of the way until he sprang free. Her mouth found him first, soft lips pressing warm kisses along velvet skin.

He bit back a groan as his hips moved against her touch. Her fingers curled around him, slow strokes drifting along his length. She turned her gaze up on him, and he swallowed; she looked _hungry_. It was as gratifying as it was unusual. He supposed he couldn’t complain.

He cupped her cheek, thumb drifting along the shape of her mouth. She pursed her lips, kissing the pad before sucking it into her mouth. He chuckled as he withdrew, nudging her chin as he stroked her hair.

“Don’t stop on my account,” he hummed. She giggled, drawing his crown into her mouth, hands making deliberate strokes along his shaft. His breath stuttered as he let out a groan, heat coiling a little tighter in his belly. His hips moved along with her pace as she eased further down, until there was no more space for her hands. He sucked in a breath as her fingers caressed the sensitive skin of his sac, her eyes flicking up to find his.

His thighs trembled as the tight clutch of her throat welcomed him in. A soft curse escaped him, fingers carding through dark hair. He let out a shuddering groan as she swallowed him down, her nose pressed up against the hard plane of his belly.

“ _Fuck_ —” he hissed, fingers tightening against her scalp as he watched her bob on him. “You look so good with my cock in your mouth.”

Her eyes flicked up again, moisture gathering at the corners as she moaned around his girth. He let out a breathy laugh, though he choked on the sound as her fingers began to rub circles around his balls again.

“You sound like you’re enjoying yourself, too,” he teased, thumb brushing across her cheek. She hummed her agreement, her throat flexing around him only a moment later. His grip on her hair tightened. “Good…”

She slid back off him with a soft gag, both hands resuming their measured strokes. “I’d let you come on my face if we weren’t in public,” she murmured, voice a little hoarse.

His cock twitched in her grip as he winced, the suggestion alone enough to send a ripple of pleasure out over his nerves. “You could always let me come on your tits, instead,” he countered, catching her chin as he brushed a thumb over her lips.

With a hum, she nipped the digit. “I could,” she agreed. “But I think you like watching me choke on you too much.”

He sucked in a breath. “You may be right…”

She slicked a warm kiss from base to tip, fingers circling his crown. “Though I’m sure if I asked nicely, you’d take me against the wall,” she cooed, smile just a little wicked. He couldn’t bite back his groan.

“Maybe. But only if you asked _very_ nicely.”

She giggled as she squeezed his crown. “You make me want to,” she admitted with a longing sigh. “Against all my better judgement, you make it seem like it’d be fun…”

“It would be,” he assured her. “When have I ever let you down?”

She rolled her eyes fondly as she tongued her way to the base of his shaft and back. “You’re a terrible influence. Look at me, on my knees in a dark corner with your cock down my throat, and a hair away from letting you have me against the wall…”

She sucked one of his balls into her mouth as her fist worked him harder. He groaned loudly, knees shaking as her warm tongue slid around him. Her strokes slowed to a languid pace that was just enough to tantalize. She kissed the tip, her tongue working over his slit as she looked up at him.

“Patience isn’t my strong suit,” she admitted, plump lips traveling along his shaft as she gave him a cheeky wink. He couldn’t help his smile—an affectionate, knowing gesture that belied the torridness of the moment. Her expression softened as she prowled up to stand, catching his chin and coaxing him into a slow kiss.

“It’s fun to tease, isn’t it,” she murmured, fingers curling around his girth as she pressed closer. Her languid strokes resumed as she craned up to tease her lips against his.

“Very,” he agreed, kissing her hungrily as his hands drifted along her sides.

“I like hearing it, you know? How much you like to watch me suck your cock.” She brushed her thumb along the underside of his head, giving a careful squeeze. “I like being there, too.”

He groaned as his breath hitched, and she could see the tension in his jaw.

“You’re close, are you?”

He nodded, and she sank back to her knees. Taking his hand, she kissed his fingers, then his palm and the skin of his wrist.

“If we don’t finish here soon, I’m not going to be able to wait,” she sighed.

He snorted as he teased his fingers through her tresses. “You make that sound like a bad thing.”

Her expression pinched, but she was too flustered to look really sour—mostly, she just looked pouty, and it was too cute to be anything else.

“It would be,” she admitted. “I’m all hot and bothered, so I know I’ll be loud, and we’re in public.”

Chris groaned as his hips thrust lazily into her grip. “All you’re doing is giving me a list of perfectly good reasons for us to do exactly what you’re saying we shouldn’t.” His fingers flexed and he tugged at her nape, a low whine peeling out of her throat.

“Listen… when I said I was a hair’s breadth away from letting you have me against the wall, I meant it,” she mumbled, voice a little too reedy. “But I don’t relish the idea of being caught…”

She trailed off for a moment, and he didn’t really need her to explain that it had taken a lot of nerve for her to even get this far, and that was quickly fading. He didn’t want to feed into her hesitation.

“It’s okay, baby,” he murmured, knuckles brushing down her cheek. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. But it’s fun to think about.”

She smiled as she took his hand, kissing his knuckles. “It is. But let me finish you here—because that was what I _wanted_ to do. Then we can go back to your place, and you can have me however you like.” A beat. “Deal?”

His fingers slid through her hair to cup her face, thumbs brushing over her cheekbones. “Deal.”

There it was again, that smile too wicked to be called coy, but teetering on the edge. He clicked his tongue at her, fingers sliding back into her hair and tugging sharply. Her gasp was soft as her back arched, and she opened her mouth to lave her warm tongue along the underside of his head. He hissed, fingers tightening in her locks, and Ellie let out a whimper of delight as she closed her lips around him. He shuddered bodily, a low moan rising up in his throat.

He watched feverishly as her head bobbed in a steady rhythm and moved further down his shaft, hand working what she hadn’t taken in. His grip on her tightened again, and he guided himself further along as a string of murmured praise escaped him in a rush.

Ellie relaxed in his hold, letting him slide into the back of her mouth. He pushed a little further, and she choked. He eased off, but she resisted his retreat to press on, the tight clutch of her throat welcoming him in once more.

“ _Fuck_ , Ellie—”

She moaned around his girth, her throat squeezing as she lifted her gaze. Seconds later, her nose pressed into the taut plane of his belly, and he cursed again as he tugged at her roots. Holding her in place, he reveled in the tight clutch of her throat for only a moment before he began moving his hips. She eagerly followed his strokes, a low hum reverberating through her throat and sending shockwaves of pleasure skittering out over his nerves.

“That’s it, baby, take it all. Love how you look when you’re swallowing me down like this.” He bit his lip. “You get such a dreamy look on your face, like you can’t get enough of my dick—” His breath caught on a snarl as the pressure of his release built higher.

Even as she choked on him, she let out soft moans and sounds of encouragement. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she began to see spots in her vision, but she soldiered on. Her thighs squeezed together as pleasure coiled tight in her belly.

He couldn’t hold back the guttural snarl that escaped him as his pleasure crested, holding himself deep as he emptied himself into her throat. Her tongue slipped out and teased at his base where it met his balls, even as she trembled from lack of air.

His grip lingered too long, and she squeezed at his thighs in protest. Remembering himself, he let go of her, letting her push off of him with a choking gag. She rested her forehead against his hip while she caught her breath, ragged gasps punctuated by heaving shoulders. Chris tipped his head back with a deep sigh, fingers carding gently through her hair—a stark contrast from only moments before.

Words failed him, so he let the silence hang on between them, glancing down to watch as she tucked him back into his pants. She left a lingering kiss on his belly, and finally fastened him back up, wiping away the mess of saliva that had slid down her chin and jaw. When she turned those pretty green eyes up at him, desire coiled tight in his gut again, and he helped her stand back up.

In the next movement, he pinned her against the wall with hungry kisses, one hand pressed up between her legs. She whimpered into his mouth, hips moving eagerly against his touch.

“I can feel how wet you are for me, baby—and I didn’t even have to touch you,” he ground out, kisses along her pulse all teeth and pressure. “Think you’ll actually manage to make it back to my place before you’re begging?”

Ellie cursed as she moved against his touch, desperate for more friction as she pulled him into a hungry kiss. He obliged her for a few moments longer, then leaned back, stopping as quickly as he’d started. His smile was unbearably smug, and he held her gaze as he made a show of licking his fingers clean.

“Please,” she murmured, biting her lip.

He laughed softly as his hands squeezed and caressed her breasts through the fabric of her dress.

“You’re all soft and pliant for me when you want something,” he purred, pushing a knee between her thighs to press up against her mound. She squirmed as she ground against him, biting back the quiet moan in her throat as she looked at him pleadingly.

“I know how bad you must want me to touch you right now,” he crooned, teeth worrying her earlobe. “Are you sure you’ll make it back before you’re begging? Sure you don’t want me to split you open with my dick right here? I have a condom—”

Ellie whimpered as she buried her face into his shoulder, grinding herself against his thigh. “Chris, please, don’t tease—”

He tutted as he tapped the end of her nose. “Weren’t you just saying how fun it was to tease? And look, you got my pants wet,” he scolded, though there was no heat in his words. He put some space between them as he righted her dress, his expression softening as his hands lingered on her hips.

“Tell me what you want.”

She looked at him with a desperate longing that made him suck in a breath. It was a long minute before she found her voice—

“You,” she whispered. It always made him feel warm when she said it like that. He took her face in his hands as he leaned down to kiss her. It was a tender thing, and she craned up to reach him, breaths coming against his mouth in soft pants.

He picked up her hands to kiss her knuckles, moving in the direction of the exit. “Let’s go.”

* * *

Arriving back at Chris’ flat, Ellie didn’t have a moment to breathe before she was pressed back into the door. He overtook her with hungry kisses, and she met him just as eagerly. His touch drifted over her shoulders and chest, making her pulse stutter as she flustered under his gaze.

His knuckles drifted down her cheek, tipping her face up. “You alright, sweetheart?”

“Yes,” she whispered with a nod. “Touch me. Please.”

He hummed as he squeezed at her breasts for a moment, then worked the thin straps aside, pushing the top of her dress down. She lost herself in the subtle shocks of pleasure his touch sent skittering out across her skin as her head tipped back. The sound of her moan sent desire coiling in his centre.

“You sound so good, baby,” he purred, covering her mouth with more demanding kisses. She whimpered, chasing his lips and tongue as she arched against him. Warm hands covered her breasts, palming and squeezing pliant flesh.

He dropped to his knees, dragging his kisses down over her chest as lips and tongue passed over one side, then the other. She squirmed as she squeezed her thighs together, and Chris tutted her as he pushed a hand between her legs. His touch was light and teasing—enough to tantalize, but not enough to give her what she wanted.

“Please don’t tease me,” she whispered, cradling his face in her hands. “Please, Chris—”

He chuckled as he caught her chin, drawing her into a sumptuous kiss that made heat bleed out over her skin.

“You still all wet for me?” He wondered aloud, stroking her slit through the lacy fabric of her panties. She didn’t bother trying to stifle a loud moan, thighs already shaking around his hand. He hummed as he eased the fabric aside, one finger dipping past her labia to stroke over the hard nub of her clit.

“Please,” she begged, knees close to buckling as she gripped his shoulders to stay upright. His nostrils flared and he eased his hand back, sucking her essence off his fingers.

“Oh, you’re wet alright… what do you want me to do about it?” He purred, fingertips grazing along her outer thighs. “What do you need from me?”

She covered his lips in a demanding kiss, cradling his head as she licked into his mouth. As she paused, leaning her forehead against his, her eyes remained closed, like she was trying to find her words. A minute of silence passed them, and then she let out a slow breath.

“I just want to come,” she whispered, breath hitching as she spoke. “I don’t care how.”

“You sound so cute when you’re this needy,” he cooed, leaving a gentle kiss on her breastbone. She sighed as she kissed his forehead, relishing the gentle brush of his fingers along her ribs. He stood up again, and led her away from the front entrance, to the living room. Her pulse spiked as she bit her lip, and he hummed, lowering himself to his knees again.

“Come here.”

She stood before him, and he took her hands, kissing the backs of her knuckles one by one. He smiled and she flustered. His fingers drifted up her thighs, hooking in the band of her lacy panties. Heat coiled tight in her belly and trickled out over her skin as she stepped out of the garment and watched him toss it away.

Soft kisses peppered her lower belly and the shape of her mons. She brushed her fingers through his hair, pulse quickening as he guided her down onto the sofa. Easing her back into the cushions, calloused fingertips drifted along her skin. He parted her thighs as he settled between them, pressing a kiss into the top of her crease. She sucked in a sharp breath, hips twitching and he smirked.

“Easy, baby,” he whispered, those same soft kisses drifting up her front until he found her mouth. She put her arms around his neck, pulling him close and kissing him harder. The pressure of his touch increased as it tracked over her hips, along her sides and over the shape of her breasts.

Her head fell back and she giggled as she arched up into his touch. His fingers toyed over her nipples, plucking and pinching at the sensitive nubs. She let out a whine, but the sound was shaky, and half of it came out as a moan. Chris left warm, open-mouthed kisses that drew along the column of her throat before moving down. His lips and tongue teased at one firm peak as his fingers played with the other.

Ellie squirmed under his touch, heat radiating from her core and reminding him not to linger. Moving his kisses further down, she parted her thighs wider around him as he massaged the smooth skin. As he drew his mouth down along the curve of her groin, she let out a whine of frustration. His kisses drifted past her mound, along her thigh and up towards her knee.

He paused to look up at her, a devilish smirk on his face as he nipped her skin. He drew his kisses, slow and teasing, up along her inner thigh once more, moving closer to her folds. His fingers caressed along the outer and inner sides of her legs, making her squirm.

“Don’t tease,” she whined. Chris smirked as he leaned back to kiss the inside of her knee again.

“Wasn’t it you who said it was fun earlier?”

“While I was in the middle of sucking you off. You’ve barely touched me yet,” she pouted. Chris gave her a wry smile as he brushed his thumb over her lips, the touch of his free hand ghosting along her crease.

“It’s more fun when you beg,” he purred. He left a soft bite on the inside of her thigh, and she shuddered as she bit her lip.

“Please,” she murmured, delicate fingers drifting along his jaw.

He glanced up, turning to kiss her palm and fingertips. She looked at him with a longing that seemed to ache, and some other soft thing simmered just beneath the surface of her gaze. Heat bloomed in his chest—he was starting to get used to it when she looked at him that way.

“You’re so pretty,” he cooed, heavy kisses following up the length of her inner thigh as he hooked one knee over his shoulder. “Keep looking at me like that.”

The first flick of his tongue over her clit made her breath catch on a gasp. She cursed, hands flying into his hair and gripping tightly as she tried to hold him against her crease. He chuckled as he obliged her, pressing in closer as he spread her open with one hand. His tongue moved along the full length of her slit in broad, flat strokes. A trail of suckling kisses followed along her labia as half-formed praise poured out of her in breathless pants. He rolled his tongue over the swollen nub of her clit, then drew it into his mouth with a gentle suck.

“Oh, _fuck_ —” Her breath caught on a loud groan, her hips shaking as her eyes rolled back. “Oh, my God, Chris, please don’t stop, please—”

“You sound so good when you’re begging for me,” he purred, a finger tracing around her twitching entrance. He paused and glanced up at her. She nodded, body going rigid as he eased inside.

He closed his lips around her clit again, alternating between suckling and licking as he gently pushed into her. Her thighs shook around him as her body trembled, and she sobbed out her moans.

“More,” she whispered, chest heaving. “More, please—”

Chris smirked, then wriggled a second digit in. She whined at the welcome intrusion, and let out another string of curses as his fingers crooked inside her, stroking over the ridge of her sweet spot. She encouraged him with praise and soft touches that sent heat trickling down his spine.

“Please,” she begged him over and over, her body shaking as she teetered on the edge of her release. “ _Please_ , Chris—”

He hummed as he leaned back, licking her slick off his lips. She let out a pitiful whimper as she deflated back into the cushions, her peak slipping away.

“You’ve got to be patient, baby,” he said, free hand sliding up her front to curl around the slender column of her throat. She sucked in a breath as her head tipped back, giving him better access. He squeezed gently, and the sound of her moan hitched on a quiet gasp. She clenched around his fingers as he put more pressure on.

“You like that?”

She flustered, but nodded as she gripped at his forearm where he held her.

“Oh, naughty,” he purred, smile sharp as he leaned back down to kiss her clit. His grip tightened as he continued the slow, gentle strokes over her sweet spot.

Her eyes rolled back as she groaned. “Please,” she wheezed, hips shaking as her walls flexed around his fingers. “Please, please—”

Chris hushed her as he kissed around the hard bud of her clit. “You’re doing good, sweetheart,” he hummed, tongue flicking along her labia. He was maddeningly close to that bundle of nerves, but never quite reached it. “But you’ve got to hold out—can’t come without permission.“

His fingers continued, and she wailed as her head fell back. “Please, I can’t—”

“You can, Ellie,” he assured her, free hand stroking along her neck. “Just relax.”

She said something that sounded remarkably unflattering in a language he didn’t understand, but still melted under his touch. Her walls flexed every time he curled his fingers, the pace remaining slow.

His tempo began to increase as his grip on her throat tightened. She wheezed around it, breath rattling in her chest.

“Please,” she begged, thighs trembling as pressure coiled in her centre. “Chris—”

He hushed her, dipping down to kiss her clit. Her body stiffened as the pressure burgeoned out, filling her limbs with tension and heat. Her fingers curled into the cushions, joints creaking with effort as every muscle in her body screamed for mercy. Just as she thought she was reaching her limit, the delicious ache expanded further. Spots began to fill her vision, and she collapsed into the couch, breaths halting and jagged.

Chris’ breath was warm against her core as he nuzzled her skin. “I can feel how hard your little pussy is squeezing around my fingers. You look so good like this, all pliant and shaky under me—”

She choked out a strangled moan, back arching as she squirmed. “ _Please_ —”

He hushed her as he kept that same steady pressure on her throat, head dipping between her legs again. “I know, baby—it feels like everything is too much, doesn’t it? Like every muscle in your body is wound too tight and you’re just hanging on by a thread, waiting for me to let you fall.” His tongue flicked over her clit, and her walls squeezed him angrily.

“That’s it—you’re doing so well. That deserves a reward,” he hummed, suckling the pulsing bundle of nerves. “You want to come? You can. I want you to. Come for me, let me taste this gorgeous pussy—”

He hadn't finished running his mouth before she was already coming undone, the sheer commanding authority in his voice enough to finish her. She let out a loud, desperate wail as the pressure shattered her insides, orgasm tearing through her.

He lifted his hand off her throat, opening his mouth to taste her as his fingers continued their onslaught. Each stroke pushed another flood of juices out of her body. He was near frantic in the way he moved, and her breath squeaked as she grabbed at his hair, thighs struggling to close up around him. Her hips moved against his face, chasing his touch and trying to escape from it in the same movement.

When she could stand it no longer, she wheezed out his name, pushing at his shoulders. Chris tapered his movements until he slipped his fingers out. He took slow, deep breaths while sloppy kisses drifted along her folds, even as she trembled and whined in protest. With a low hum that was all bass, he pressed kisses to the top of her crease. Calloused hands soothed her lit-up nerves with gentle strokes across her belly and thighs.

“Oh, you taste so fucking good, baby,” he purred, the open desire in his voice tweaking something in her chest. “I could do this for hours.”

She lay strewn out over the cushions, forearm draped over her eyes as her chest heaved. He kissed his way back up her front, a gentle peck against her throat as he nuzzled her warm skin. When she remained quiet and still for too long, he paused.

“You doing okay?”

She lifted her arm to look at him, her gaze not quite lucid, but she still nodded. Putting her arms around his shoulders, she drew him in for soft kisses. The last of the tension bled out of her, until she was boneless in his arms. He scooped her up and settled her in his lap, light kisses teasing along her jaw.

“You sure you’re alright? You’re usually more talkative after you come,” he murmured, concern laced at the edges. She hummed in agreement.

“I’m alright,” she assured him, breaths slow. “That was just… a lot. I really liked what you did, though.” She gestured to her throat.

He smiled, a little wicked. “Fucked you senseless and I didn’t even get my dick in you yet.”

Ellie let out an exhausted laugh as she rested her forehead against him. Chris nuzzled into the furrow of her shoulder, peppering her skin with kisses. Silence hung between them for some long minutes while his gentle touch eased her down from that pedestal high. When she had settled, and her breathing slowed, he leaned back.

“Think you’re up for another round?” He asked, fingers grazing along her sides. She sighed as she arched, her skin still sensitized.

“Definitely,” she answered, leaning her forehead against his. “I’m not about to miss an opportunity to get split in half on your dick.”

Chris laughed, and Ellie gave a sheepish smile. “I just need another minute,” she added. He nodded, leaning in to kiss her throat, taking in the soft scent of jasmine.

She worked her fingers up through his hair, pressing soft kisses against his forehead. “You should take me up against the wall later.”

“In the shower?”

She hummed with a wry smile. “If you like, but I’d be fine with anywhere, really. I know you can hold me up, and I like how it feels when you use me like that.”

He chuckled. “Well, maybe not in the shower. We might slip and die.”

Ellie nipped his earlobe, squeezing his pecs like they were a pair of tits before giving his nipples a gentle pinch. “There are worse ways to die than while getting your brains fucked out.”

Chris threw his head back with a laugh; a rich, throaty sound that made Ellie’s core flutter pleasantly. With a sultry hum, she leaned closer, biting kisses travelling the thrum of his pulse.

“I like how you sound when you laugh,” she cooed, fingers drifting down his belly. His cock twitched in his trousers as a satisfying warmth bloomed out in his chest. He left a gentle kiss against the dip of her shoulder, hand drawing gentle circles along her low back.

“Condom in my left pocket—”

“I don’t want to use one this time.” Her voice was small, but she sounded sure. Excitement spiked in his blood, but he took a moment to look at her before he spoke, searching her face for any sign of hesitance or indecision. Finding none, he smiled as he brushed his knuckles down her cheek.

“Okay.”

She smiled in kind, the gesture equal parts coy and demure as she kissed his fingers, then leaned forward to kiss his mouth. Her touch drifted back down his belly to pop open the fastenings of his trousers. She tugged his bottoms down until he sprang free, and curled her fingers around his girth. Her strokes began slowly, and she didn’t miss the way his expression shifted as his hips twitched. She carried on like that for a moment, slicking the precome that gathered at his head down the length of his shaft.

With a hum, she scooted backwards, taking his trousers the rest of the way down his legs. He helped her kick them off, then reached for the fabric of her dress, bunched up around her middle. She let him pull it up and over her head. Chris chuckled as she crawled back into his lap, swinging her leg over him to settle on his thighs again.

Ellie licked her lips, gaze flicking between his eyes and his shaft. “Can’t wait to feel your cock splitting me open,” she purred. “I’ve been waiting for this...”

“Better get it inside that pretty little pussy soon, then, or else you’ll be wearing this round,” he teased.

She tutted him as her strokes slowed. “What am I going to do with you,” she sighed.

“Best guess, you’re going to let me fuck you open, and come all over my thighs,” he answered with a wicked grin.

Her tongue clicked. “Cheeky. You keep ruining the surprise.”

His expression softened as he caught her chin and pulled her forward into a gentle kiss. “Come on, Ellie. You’re the one who said you’ve been waiting.”

She hummed as she raised her hips, gripping his cock as she teased him against her opening. “Like you haven’t been waiting to feel me wrapped around your cock since we got back.”

“Oh, since well before,” he corrected shamelessly, and she let out a tolerant sigh. He smirked as he brushed his fingers over the broad curve of her hips. “And raw, too? Don’t even get me started. Now, quit teasing.”

Ellie’s expression crumbled as she lowered herself down, a shaky groan escaping her as his shaft split her wide. Calloused fingers grazed along her sides before moving up to cup her breasts as she settled into his lap. She peppered soft kisses across his cheeks as she leaned her forehead against his.

“That feels good,” she whispered, a little breathless. She wound her arms around his shoulders, pulling herself flush against the heat of his torso. After a moment of adjusting, she began to move, pace languid and steady as she took him to the hilt each time. Chris licked his lips as he plucked at her nipples, rolling them between his fingers.

“That’s it, baby—I can feel that greedy pussy squeezing me every time I play with your tits,” he hummed, biting his lip. “You’re all wet for me, too—can feel you dripping down my balls, already.” He thrust up, hips flush against her body.

Ellie whimpered as her head tipped back, grabbing his shoulders to steady herself. “Be nice to me,” she whined, pace stumbling as she tried to meet him.

He tutted as he grabbed handfuls of her ass, using his grip to leverage the depth of his thrusts. “I’m being _very_ nice to you right now, sweetheart,” he crooned, teeth worrying the skin beneath her ear. “What makes you think I’m being mean?”

“You’re not being _mean_ ,” she agreed, fingers digging in harder. “But you’ve been railroading me all night,” she hiccuped. “Let me set the pace. I want to enjoy this.”

She wasn’t exactly begging, though it was a near thing. His expression softened as he settled back into the couch cushions, hands drifting over her hips.

“Okay.”

She let out a long sigh as she rested her forehead against his, resuming her slow, measured movements. It took little for her breaths to quicken, her hips moving faster and harder against him. He kept his touch gentle, drifting over her sides and belly, but being careful of her more sensitive areas. After all, she’d said she wanted to enjoy herself, and who was he to deny her that?

She felt silky and warm around him, but he knew she wouldn’t be able to get off without help—but it was his privilege to wait for her to _ask_. He didn’t have to wait long, a subtle whine shaking in the back of her throat.

“You can move,” she murmured, sitting low in his lap and grinding against him. Chris hummed as he shifted down on the cushions, spreading his legs to get a little more leverage. Ellie leaned back, bracing herself against his thighs.

“That’s it,” he cooed, shifting his hips beneath her. “Ride me just like that.” He gripped her hips to guide their movements. The tempo increased rapidly as he drove into her with frenzied passion, her hips beginning to shake as she whined.

“Look at you, writhing in my lap,” he cooed, thumb rubbing slow, insistent circles over her clit. “Bet you like it when I raw this pussy. Can’t wait for me to fill you up—”

Ellie’s walls clenched around him as she nodded, biting her lip hard. Chris licked the seam of his lips as he began to move even faster. The wet sounds of their bodies meeting filled the quiet space between.

“That’s it, baby—love watching those pretty tits bounce. Can’t wait to feel you coming on my dick. Are you trying to hold out for me? I can see how hard you’re concentrating. You want to come, don’t you?”

She nodded, breaths coming in frantic bursts as her chest heaved. He grinned as he slowed his thrusts, the shift from fast and deep to slow and shallow too sudden. Ellie wailed as her fingers dug into the meat of his thighs. Her expression twisted as she looked at him such that _he_ could feel her peak slipping away.

“Chris—”

He hushed her, hands drifting along her sides as he leaned forward to kiss along the throb of her pulse. “You’re doing so good, baby—love feeling that needy pussy trying so hard to milk me. That’s what you want, isn’t it? Want me to fill up your tight little hole.” Every other word was punctuated by an achingly shallow thrust, her entire body shaking.

“Please,” she choked out, breaths shallow and stuttering as she tried to grind against him. He tutted her, fingers massaging the tense muscles of her thighs. “ _Please_ ,” she whispered again, the yearning so plain in her voice that he almost felt bad. Her thighs shook as she tried to hold herself up, her body covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

“Let’s try it this way.”

She gasped as he scooped her up, laying her back against the cushions. He loomed over her with an almost predatory smile, raising her leg up to rest her ankle over his shoulder. Shifting closer, he slicked his crown along her folds.

“This okay?” He murmured, searching her face. Her mouth hung open as she glanced between his cock and his face, but she nodded. He hummed as he eased himself in again, and she stiffened beneath him with a low whine, fingers digging into the couch.

“ _Fuck_ , Chris—”

He reached out to brush his thumb along her bottom lip, and she opened for him, warm tongue touching the pad before she drew it into her mouth. Her fingers gripped at the cushions, trying to steady herself against hard, unrelenting thrusts. The wet sounds of their hips meeting were obscene, and only made heat coil tighter in her centre.

“Please,” she begged, eyes already wet.

“That’s it, baby—you sound so fucking needy,” he crooned, the tempo of his thrusts setting a hard pace. “You like how my dick feels inside you like this?”

She nodded, holding on to the cushions for dear life, as if it could help steady her or stop her from being bounced mercilessly on his thick cock. His crown brushed over her sweet spot on every stroke, the coil of pleasure drawing ever tighter in her core.

“Please,” she cried beneath him, jaw clenched so tight that it ached. “Please, Chris—”

He hushed her as he leaned closer, the fingers of his free hand lacing up with her hers as he gripped her thigh with the other for leverage. “You don’t have to wait for permission this time, baby—you can come. Let me feel how bad you want my cock. Think you can milk me like you did earlier?” He teased, the angle shifting as he drove in harder.

Ellie’s back arched up off the cushions as she wailed, the pressure building faster and cascading out over her body in waves. She squeezed at his fingers, trying to chase her breaths but each time feeling like the breath was being knocked back out of her by his hard thrusts.

“Chris, oh, my God, I’m going to come—” She managed to eke out before the thread holding her together snapped. Her spine arched as her walls clamped down hard around him. He didn’t let up, chasing his release with each thrust punctuated by a gush of wet heat that cascaded over his shaft and down his thighs.

His lip curled in a low, trembling snarl as he hilted himself with a rough, final snap of his hips, the rhythmic flexing of her body milking his orgasm out. She lay boneless and trembling beneath him, chest heaving with laboured breaths. He leaned forward to pepper her cheeks with kisses, touch running the gamut of her smooth thighs.

After some long minutes, he leaned back to push her thighs apart. He watched as his thick come trickled out. Scooping some up with his fingers, he tutted her.

“So messy, baby… What am I going to do with you, hm?”

Ellie took his hand, her expression too coy as she slurped the creamy mess off his fingers, sucking the digits into her mouth with a low moan. His nostrils flared as heat coiled in his gut.

“You shouldn’t tease me,” he cooed, prowling over her. “Not unless you want me to raw you again, of course.” His finger eased between her legs, circling around the fat swell of her clit without making direct contact.

Her breath stuttered as her hips twitched, and she bit her lip. “Who says I don’t want that?”

Her voice was too reedy, but it just made the coil in his belly wind tighter.

“Up against the wall?” Chris smiled indulgently as she nodded, and he stroked her hair back. “You’re insatiable,” he chided, thumbing over the plump shape of her lips.

She turned to kiss his palm. “Please?”

He laughed, then kissed her again, a pleasant warmth blooming out in his chest. “Can’t say no when you look at me like that,” he sighed, lacing their fingers up. He didn’t actually sound annoyed, and she smiled as she nuzzled his cheek.

“Maybe you can carry me to the bathroom, though,” she murmured sheepishly. “I don’t think I can feel my legs…”

Chris tutted her as he scooped her up in his arms. “You’re a brat,” he muttered fondly, peppering her face with kisses as he carted her off to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Your comments are always greatly appreciated! ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭♡


End file.
